Lazos
by K Dragnel Inuzuka21
Summary: Repetia el nombre que se leia en la lapida: "Natsu Dragneel[..]/-Lo logre Natsu, lo encontré-/-N-Nat..su. ¿eres tu?/ -!Estoy en casa!- Denle una oportunidad :D


_Hola Hola, aqui les traigo un One-Shot de FT que se me ocurrio mientras me dormia en clase de historia xD. Y para que no se me olvidara, comenze a escribirlo en mi cuaderno (no tengo ni idea de lo que dijo el profesor en toda la clase) por lo que cuando llegue a mi casa la copie aqui._

_Al principio pensé en hacerlo con un final triste, pero después dije : Naaaa ellos no merecen un final triste. Por lo que me idee un final feliz ^^._

_Espero y les guste._

_Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me p... Naaa me da flojera, ustedes saben que dice, así que no hay necesidad de ponerlo._

* * *

Y otra lagrima cayo, perdiéndose entre las otras formando un pequeño rio que se deslizaba por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla para luego caer en el pedazo de mármol sobre el césped también llamado.

Lapida.

Sollozaba bajo arrodillada en el césped con los brazos colgándole a los costados. Repetía el nombre escrito en la lapida que se leia como:

_"Natsu Dragneel, Gran compañero y Gran amigo. Te amaremos por siempre"_

Si, Natsu Dragneel el mago de fuego de Fairy Tail había muerto protegiendo a la mujer que amaba.

Todo fue por culpa de una misión. La rubia y el pelirrosa decidieron, junto con Happy, hacer una misión aparentemente fácil. Lo que no se esperaban era que la misión era en realidad una trampa hecha para el gremio de parte de un gremio oscuro que se hizo pasar por el cliente.

Cuando llegaron a el lugar donde supuestamente se encotrarian con el cliente, se encontraron con un terreno amplio vacio con arboles alrededor, de donde salieron los magos del gremio oscuro. No eran muy fuertes, pero si eran demasiados. Los dos magos lanzaban ataques a diestra y siniestra tratando de defenderse y proteger a su compañero.

A Lucy era a la que mas atacaban, la chica se defendía y esquivaba muy bien, pero así eran demasiados contra una sola maga aun usando sus espíritus. Por lo que no pudo esquivar una gran cantidad de ataques que venían por su espalda, volteo asustada al ver todos esos ataques hacia ella por lo que solo atino a cerrar fuertemente los ojos esperando el impacto. Que nunca llego.

Al abrir los ojos no pudo evitar poner expresión de horror y tratar de gritar, pero la imagen que tenia delante le había quitado el aliento. Dos colores que siempre rezo por que nunca se mezclaran ahora se unían en una espantosa escena.

Rosa y carmesí se postraban a sus ojos .

Natsu quedo de pie por unos segundos que le parecieron eternos a la rubia, para luego caer lentamente susurrando el nombre de la chica.

La de ojos achocolatados se quedo hay en shok mientras los otros magos estaba inconscientes por usar todo su poder mágico, solo algunos estaba de pies, pero no hacían nada solo miraban la escena.

La chica luego de unos segundos cayo al suelo de rodillas mientras lagrimas corrían sin parar por sus mejillas.

Luego de un tiempo paralizada con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos alzo la vista y grito a todo lo que su voz le daba, asustando al pequeño exceed que estaba junto a su amigo pidiéndole que se despertara con lagrimas en los ojos.

De repente su cabello empezó a ondear y sus llaves a brillar para después rodeara y luego, aun sin abrirse, dirigirse a los magos que un quedaban de pie causando un pequeña explosión en cada uno. Al disiparse la tierra que había levantado, se podía ver a los magos en el piso inconscientes casi muertos.

Luego de eso Lucy con la ayuda de Happy y Virgo llevaron a Natsu al gremio, donde lo atendieron Wendy y Polyushka, quienes intentaron todo lo posible por salvarlo. Pero lamentablemente ya era muy tarde.

El gremio ya no era el alegre que siempre era. Ya no habían las típicas peleas y ya casi nadie hablaba, se podía palpar la tristeza en cada uno de los magos. Pero los que mas estaban afectados eran la rubia y su felino compañero, quienes no salían de la casa de el segundo y anteriormente también de Natsu. Ya no iban al gremio, no comían, !Ni siquiera Happy comía pescado!. Lo que hacia que todos se preocuparan por ellos, pero no lograban animarlos.

Lucy un día para sorpresa de todos, volvió al gremio, dando la noticia de que se iba por un tiempo a entrenar junto con Happy. Después de decir eso se fue sin mas dejando confundidos a los demás.

Pasaron unos meses y el gremio volvió a hacer el mismo pero aun sin perder la tristeza, la rubia con el cuerpo todo vendado volvió alegrando un poco a todos. Luego de saludar a todos le pidió a Erza que luchara con ella. Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos, porque sabían la diferencia de fuerza entre Titania y la Heartfilia.

La batalla dura bastante tiempo con las dos chicas en igualdad de poder, lo que sorprendió a todos, para luego terminar en un empate. Pero sorprendente mente con Titania mas lastimada que Lucy.

El maestro al ver su fuerza, la nombro Clase S y después formo una pequeña celebración. Al momento en el que iba a terminar la fiesta, y ya casi todos se iban Lucy dio un anuncio que dejo a todos con la boca abierta y al borde del desmayo.

_"Voy a buscar a Igneel"_

Fue lo que dijo la rubia dejando perplejos a todos, todos luego se dieron cuenta de el porque repentino entrenamiento.

Luego de despedirse de todos y de decirle a Happy que no podía venir con ella, se fue.

Luego de casi un año, la chica volvió, sonriente y con lagrimas en los ojos, dejo su equipaje en una de las mesas y volvió a salir diciendo un pequeño _"ya vuelvo" _dejando a todos sorprendidos y confusos.

Y ahora volvemos al tiempo actual en donde vemos a la rubia llorando arrodillada frente a la lapida de su compañero, amigo y amado.

-Natsu.. Natsu.- decía la chica sonriendo mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos- Lo logre, lo encontré Natsu, encontré a tu padre- decía mientras acariciaba la lapida.

La chica cada vez lloraba mas fuerte mientras pequeñas imágenes de su amigo pasaban por su mente.

-Es muy amable, me recordó a ti- decía mientras reía levemente- se puso muy triste con la noticia, me dijo que el siempre quiso volver a verte, pero que no podía volver por un problema que de verdad no entendí- reía la chica.

Luego de decirle eso le coloco las flores que había recogido cerca para luego levantarse.

-Me gusto mucho conocerlo, por fin pude cumplir tu sueño, Natsu- con cada palabra que decía nuevas lagrimas acaparaban sus ojos- Gracias- no podía parar de llorar- muchas gracias Natsu, por permitirme seguir viviendo. Ahora me arrepiento por no haberte dicho lo que sentía mucho antes, pero igual lo haré ahora- dijo mientras tomaba aire- Natsu aunque se que no me escuchas quiero decirte que... Te Amo. Te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre, hasta el día en que me muera y podamos volver a encontrarnos.

Ya se había calmado y no seguía llorando aunque si mostraba un profunda tristeza pero a la vez un infinita felicidad.

- Bueno,- dijo mientras se sacudía sus ropas- me tengo que ir, acabo de llegar y no eh saludado a nadie- dijo con una sonrisa- nos vemos Natsu, gracias de nuevo y Te amo.

Justo cuando se iba escucho algo que la detuvo por completo.

-Yo también te amo Luce-

Lucy se volteo rápidamente para ver algo que se supone que era el espíritu de Natsu, era algo así como Mavis, que estaba sobre la lapida.

-N-Nat...su- dijo la chica mientras nuevas lagrimas salían de sus ojos- ¿eres tu?- pregunto acercándose rápidamente ya que se había alejado un poco.

-Por supuesto que soy yo- dijo Natsu, sin apartar sus ojos de ella viéndola con ternura.

-!Natsu!- exclamo ella corriendo hacia el para abrazarlo, y para su sorpresa, podía tocarlo-

Duraron unos minutos así abrazados, mientras deseaban que ese momento no se terminara nunca.

Luego de unos minutos, Natsu la separo un poco para verla a los ojos, y luego juntar sus frentes, haciendo que la rubia se sonrojara.

-No llores Luce- decía mientras la miraba con mucho cariño a la par que secaba las lagrimas de la chica que no paraba de llorar- sabes que nunca me gusto que llores-

-P-p-pero- decía sollozando la chica- e-es imposible no llore. Yo... yo-

En ese momento la chica no pudo seguir hablando, ya que fue interrumpida por los labios de lo que debía ser el espíritu del pelirrosa.

La rubia se quedo perpleja unos segundos sin saber que hacer. Había soñado tanto tiempo con ese momento, pero después de la muerte de Natsu se dio cuenta de que seria imposible que se cumpla. !Pero hay estaba, estaba sucediendo!.

Luego de un par de segundo analizando toda la situación, le correspondió el beso cerrando los ojos y entrelazando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Era un beso suave, no tenían apuro y querían disfrutar el momento que siempre desearon tener.

Luego de un tiempo que no querían que se terminara, se separaron y volvieron a juntar sus frentes. Se mantuvieron así unos minutos, en silencio, no un silencio incomodo sino un silencio en el que transmitían todo lo que siempre querían hacerle saber al otro a través de sus miradas.

-Te amo Luce.- dijo Natsu acariciando la mejilla de la chica mientras a esta le caía una lagrima y cerraba los ojos- Te amo tanto-

-Yo también te amo Natsu- le contesto la rubia con los ojos cerrados para luego abrirlos diciendo con una sonrisa:- no sabes cuanto desee poderte decir esto.-

-Yo igual, hasta después de muerto- dijo el chico con una de sus típicas sonrisas que solo el sabe dar.

Lucy se sonrojo y luego lo abrazo fuertemente, Natsu correspondió el abrazo al instante. Duraron unos minutos así hasta que Lucy rompió el silencio.

-¿Y ahora que?-

-Pues..- dijo Natsu con tono pensativo, para luego bajar de la lapida y tocar el césped, ya que estaba flotando- Al parecer soy como la primera- dijo Natsu sonriendo.

-Los lazos de Fairy Tail nunca se rompen- dijo la rubia viendo su marca para después ver la del pelirrosa.

-Tienes razón- dijo el chico viendo hacia el cielo.

-¿Volvemos al gremio?- dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa- seguro que estarán muy felices de volver a verte-

-De acuerdo.- dijo Natsu tomado la mano de la chica y emprendiendo la marcha.

El transcurso a el gremio fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar a los dos, Lucy le contó todo lo que había pasado y como se encontró con Igneel cosa que alegro muchísimo a Natsu. Lucy le pregunto a Natsu el porque no había salido antes, a lo que el le respondió que solo podía aparecerse si la persona que el amaba le llamaba, y que su declaración fue algo así como un llamado, respuesta que hizo sonrojar fuertemente a la rubia.

Iban por el camino hacia el gremio tomados de la mano, y como solo los que tenían la marca del gremio lo podían ver la gente pensaba que estaba loca, ya que, primero estaba hablado sola, y segundo estaba tomándole la mano a la nada. Por lo que toda la gente que pasaba la veía como si estuviera loca, pero ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta, y si lo hacia no le importaba. Tantas veces que soñó con volver a estar con Natsu luego de su muerte. !Y se estaba cumpliendo!, en ese momento no podía ser mas feliz.

Al llegar a la puerta del gremio, se notaba el nerviosismo del chico, por lo que Lucy le dijo que todo estaría bien y que esperara afuera.

Abrió las puertas del gremio llamando la atención de todos quienes al verla se quedaron en silencio.

La chica dio unos pasos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-!Chicos, vean a quien me encontré!.

La rubia hizo un ademan hacia afuera para que la persona que estuviera hay entrara. Al entrar, todos en el gremio no pudieron evitar gritar y comenzar a llorar con todas sus ganas, muchos cayeron al suelo de la impresión, otros escupieron lo que estaban bebiendo o comiendo. Pero todos, estaban llorando.

Natsu entro con una enorme sonrisa, la mejor sonrisa que se le había visto, tan grande que se le cerraban los ojos, mientras continuas lagrimas salían de sus ojos. La emoción y felicidad que sentía en ese momento no tenia precio.

Al abrir los ojos dijo unas palabras que hicieron que todos comenzaran a llorar mas fuerte, y que se abalanzaran sobre el.

-!Estoy en casa!-

* * *

_Espero y les haya gustado el fic que hice con mucho amor._

_Si tienes alguna queja o algo que no les gusto, saben que pueden dejarlo en sus reviews. Y se les gusto también pueden hacérmelo saber por reviews (VAMOSSS son gratis :3)._

_Se despide K-chan_

_Nos vemos en otro fic _

_BESOOOSS_


End file.
